Madison Parker
Madison Parker is the mother of Zenith, Ike, Harpy and Pierre. She is a middle aged partisan who is also the only human in the Parker Family. Profile Description Madison is the mother of the Parker children as well as an active partisan. Although she is mercilessly ruthless with people attacking her family, she shows great sympathy for her loved ones. Appearance Mrs Parker is a middle aged woman with tanned olive skin and low tied light ash blonde hair. She has green eyes like her older children. She also spots a few wrinkles on her face. She regularly wears a silver, old collared shirt and color washed maroon skirt. Due to her age, she seldom has back problems. Her blonde hair was passed down to all of her children but more specific on her sons, while her tan skin is passed down to specifically Zenith and Pierre. However, when at work, Madison wears a normal women's working outfit. Personality Madison is shown as a busy woman during her first appearance. She is also shown as very loving to her husband, such as petting him upon seeing his wolf form. She doubts some of Debra's news as well, possibly due to her previous jokes have gotten her multiple times. She is also very worried about her children's safety. Background Mrs Parker's full name is Madison D. Oake and is the matriach of the family. Madison mentioned in a flashback that she was born in Canada but from British parents (so hence this doesn't change her race). She eventually went to high school, becoming a bully and met Debra (one of Dales' mothers) and became best friends. They then graduated to be involved in politics. She met Nathan when she and Debra were hanging out and sees him as an ice cream seller and felt in love with him. She also never believed in werewolves until Mr Parker showed his true colors. She gave birth to Zenith, Ike, Harpy and Pierre soon after she gets married, and learns on her own on how to treat the three of her werewolf children right with her husband. After a short while from Pierre's birth, a mob of fake policemen (who turns out to be a mob of poachers) came in the house and basically abduct Madison's children to 'incinerate' them. She eventually gets angered and called Debra to help her kill all of the members of the mob and successfully saved her children, however this does not erase the trauma her children went through. She then informs Nathan about the fact, and thus they have to move out to the countryside to hide their werewolf children's real forms. Year later the traumatic incident, Madison finally found out the culprits behind the poachers, namely the Marka Family. Furiously, she banished them from England, resulting them to reside South Tel Aviv, an area in Israel. Plot Gallery Family.png friends.png|A younger Madison and Debra Oldcouple.png|A younger Madison and Nathan. Trivia * Based on her appearance alone, Mrs Parker is inspired by Marguerite Baker from Resident Evil 7. ** Both Mrs Parker and Marguerite Baker have low-tied hairstyles, housewife outfits, are middle aged women and cooks. ** Also, the two also seems to have a temper to trigger their hostility, which their hostility is so strong about being protective of something that they would have to use the act of kill to sort out the problem. * Mrs Parker is also the only member of the family to have complete blonde hair, whereas her children gets a mixed color between brown and blonde. * Her youngest child Pierre seems to resemble the most to her. Category:Main Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Supporting Category:Characters